Pakdhe
by Serloah Kim
Summary: Ketemu Pakdhe yang hot dan lucu, tapi anaknya cool abis. Pilih yang mana?


*di bioskop*

Seungha : "Sebelah kiriku ada orang pacaran, di kananku ada pakdhe-pakdhe gitu"

Telpon : "..."

Seungha : "Iya habis ini balik"

Telpon : "..."

Seungha : "Annyeong"

Pakdhe : "Muka ganteng gini kok dibilang pakdhe?"

Seungha : "Ya ampun kaget! Pakdhe denger?"

Pakdhe : "Kok Pakdhe sih, saya ini masih om"

Seungha : "Keliatannya lebih tua dari ayah saya kok"

Pakdhe : "Emang umur ayah kamu berapa?"

Seungha : "Kepala 5 jalan 8 tahun. Pakdhe?"

Pakdhe : "Kepala 6 belum jalan"

Seungha : "Nah kan, beneran pakdhe-pakdhe"

Pakdhe : "Yang penting saya awet muda kan hehe. Choi Seungcheol imnida"

Seungha : "Kim Seungha imnida"

Pakdhe : "Wah nama kita mirip hehe"

Seungha : "Ayah saya udah punya cucu. Jadi harusnya Pakdhe dipanggil Simbah juga dong?"

Pakdhe : "Loh kamu udah nikah to?"

Seungha : "Belum. Cucunya dari kakak saya"

Pakdhe : "Kamu udah punya pacar belum?"

Seungha : "Pakdhe suka sama anak kecil ya?"

Pakdhe : "Idemu bagus juga"

Seungha : "Pakdhe _sugar daddy_?"

Pakdhe : "Kamu mau jadi _sugar baby_ nya?"

Seungha : "Asalkan fasilitas terjamin"

Pakdhe : "Tapi saya yang gak tertarik kalau kamu sugar babynya"

Seungha : "Yah hilang kesempatan nih"

Pakdhe : "Kalau nonton sendirian gini biasanya sih jomblo ngenes"

Seungha : "Sedih banget dengernya Pakdhe "

Pakdhe : "Mau sama anak saya gak?"

Seungha : "Ganteng gak Pakdhe?"

Pakdhe : "Oh jelas. Persis kayak saya gantengnya"

Seungha : "Oh berarti gak ganteng"

Pakdhe : "Ganteng kok. Yaudah persis ibunya"

Seungha : "Budhe ganteng?" *muka curiga*

Pakdhe : "Ya egak to. Budhe mah cuantik. Anak saya calon dokter loh, kamu gak tertarik?"

Seungha : "Egak"

Pakdhe : "Loh tumben ada yang gak kesengsem sama calon dokter"

Seungha : "Saya kan calon dokter juga Pakdhe. Udah tau banget tabiat calon dokter lelaki. Tidak menarik"

Pakdhe : "Loh sekolah kedokteran juga kamu?"

Seungha : "Kedokteran gigi Pakdhe"

Pakdhe : "Wah pas sama anak saya. Nanti keluarga dokternya lengkap"

Seungha : "Pakdhe mau buka klinik tanpa modal?"

Pakdhe : "Idemu bagus lagi"

Seungha : -_-

Pakdhe : "Udah sama anak saya aja. Kehidupan terjamin. Kehidupan Pakdhe juga bakal terjamin"

Seungha : "Loh kok bisa Pakdhe?"

Pakdhe : "Kamu bisa bikin saya ketawa tiap hari XD"

Seungha : "Badut sewaan banyak kok Pakdhe -_-"

Pakdhe : "Nanti anak saya jemput dibawah. Kamu ikut ya biar bisa buktiin"

Seungha : "Egak ah Pakdhe"

Pakdhe : "Loh kenapa?"

Seungha : "Jadwal saya padat Pakdhe"

Pakdhe : "Padahal mau Pakdhe traktir makan"

Seungha : "Kayaknya jadwal saya sudah saya cancel semua kok Pakdhe "

Pakdhe : "Lah gampang banget disuapnya"

Seungha : "Solaria enak loh Pakdhe"

Pakdhe : "Loh kok request"

Seungha :

Pakdhe : "Yaudah yuk turun"

Seungha : "Oke Pakdhe"

*sampai dibawah*

Seungha : "Mana anaknya Pakdhe?"

Pakdhe : "Gak tau juga nih. Padahal udah Pakdhe suruh nunggu jam 4 disini"

Seungha : "Alibi ya Pakdhe? Kalau mau ngajak jalan saya mah bilang aja Pakdhe"

Pakdhe : "Ih egak percaya sama Pakdhe. Gini aja, kita nunggu di Solaria, nanti Pakdhe suruh anak Pakdhe nyusul"

Seungha : "Oke deh. Mumpung masih laper juga hehe"

Pakdhe : -_-

*di Solaria*

Pakdhe : "Kamu suka mie ayam to?"

Seungha : "Suka banget Pakdhe"

Pakdhe : "Budhe juga suka banget sama mie ayam. Apalagi mie ayam bu Tumini"

Seungha : "Ah kalau yang itu saya gak suka Pakdhe"

Pakdhe : "Loh kenapa?"

Seungha : "Porsinya sedikit :D"

Pakdhe : "Bukannya mie ayam disini juga sedikit?"

Seungha : "Kan saya udah pesen 2 porsi Pakdhe :D"

Pakdhe : "Lah -_- kok kamu cerdas"

Seungha : "Oh iya dong Pakdhe XD"

Pakdhe : "Oh itu anak Pakdhe. Minggyu sini!"

Seungha : *slow motion nengok ke belakang*

Pakdhe : "Nah ini anak Pakdhe. Namanya Minggyu"

*Seungha Minggyu tatap-tatapan"

Seungha : "Lah kan anak Pakdhe udah punya pacar"

Minggyu : *menatap penuh keterkejutan* *dalem hati* "Njir sapa nih orang kok tau gue punya pacar"

Pakdhe : "Egak udah putus kok.. Eh kok kamu tau? Kamu kenal Minggyu toh"

Seungha : "Bukan kenal Pakdhe, cuma tau. Anak kedokteran mana yang gak tau Minggyu. Sama pacarnya Wonu"

Minggyu : "Hei hei jangan buka luka lama dong"

Seungha : "Emang mereka putusnya udah lama Pakdhe?"

Pakdhe : "Kok setau Pakdhe belum ya"

Seungha : "Lah jadi kehadiran saya disini untuk menutup luka?"

Pakdhe : "Bisa dibilang begitu"

Seungha : "Boleh juga Pakdhe" *ngajungin jempol*

Pakdhe : "Sip" *nyengir sambil kedip-kedip mata*

Minggyu : "Ini maksudnya apa sih?"

Seungha : "Hai. Kim Seungha imnida. Mannaseo bangapseumnida" *kibas rambut* "Saya rasa kita bisa bikin klinik bareng besok. Ya kan Pakdhe?" *kedip-kedip manja*

Pakdhe : *angguk-angguk sambil nyengir sambil acungin kedua jempol*

Minggyu : "Maaf gak bisa"

*Seungha sama Pakdhe kaget bareng"

Seungha : "Loh kenapa?"

Pakdhe : "Padahal ini ide fantastis" *raut sok kecewa*

Minggyu : "Besok saya masih kuliah. Gak bisa buka klinik kalau besok"

Seungha, Pakdhe : -_-

Pakdhe : "Kok tiba-tiba saya mau buka lowongan _sugar baby_ aja ya"

Seungha : "Saya daftar pertama Pakdhe"

Minggyu : "Ini pada kenapa sih?"

Pakdhe : "Gini-gini, ayah tu pengen segera nimang cucu Nggyu"

Seungha : "Loh kok tiba-tiba cucu Pakdhe?"

Pakdhe : "Lah kan lucu bayi-bayi gitu"

Seungha : "Terus saya harus nikah sama Minggyu gitu?"

Minggyu : "Siapa yang nikah?"

Pakdhe : "Iya ih, gapapa. Nggyu kita lamar sekarang kerumahnya yuk"

Minggyu : "SIAPA LAMAR SIAPA? Please God jelasin ke hamba" *muka frustasi*

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
